


Seventy-Three

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve at the Pearl Harbor Remembrance ceremony.</p><p>Sequel/Companion to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/586977">Seventy-One Years</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy-Three

For the first time in the five years he’s been back in Hawaii, he was going to the Pearl Harbor remembrance ceremony alone. Catherine had always been there with him. Even when she’d been stationed somewhere else she was always there on this day. It seemed strange she wasn’t by his side as he escorted one of the last few remaining survivors. 

Two years ago she was with him when he met a man who knew his grandfather. The three of them were together last year, but even his grandfather’s friend was gone this year.

His lei dropped and his survivor escorted back, Steve walked through the rounds to the edge of the water to overlook the memorial from across the water. Standing there thinking he only vaguely was aware of people coming to stand next to him, it wasn’t until the hand on his should that he realized his 5-O family was there with him. And maybe that was all he needed.


End file.
